


You're Lucky I Love You

by tepidwaterdialogues (sas)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tumblr Fic, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sas/pseuds/tepidwaterdialogues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna comes home from work and finds Katniss watching a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lucky I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> JONISS.
> 
> FLUFF.
> 
> So, this takes place after the Second Rebellion. Katniss and Johanna ended up together. Gale and Peeta are super good friends of theirs. Everyone is still sad and traumatised because... well... yeah.

Johanna shut the door forcefully behind her. The strong wind and flurries of snow have been unrelenting, and even her short trip home from work had left her soaked to her underclothes and shivering with the cold. As she took off her sodden jacket, she noticed that there were no lights on, so she began looking around the small house they shared. Nothing in the kitchen; nothing in the bedroom. She could hear muffled sound coming from the living room. When she walked in, she saw sheets and blankets strewn everywhere. There was a faint light coming from underneath the largest part, quiet music just barely audible over the howling wind. She tiptoed over and pulled back one of the sheets.

 

Inside, Katniss is wrapped tightly in one of their large blankets. The television set, a relic from the Capitol days, had been pulled from the cabinet on which it normally sat and was now holding up a section of sheet. A familiar face flickered across the screen; Johanna tried for a moment to place it. The song they were singing was definitely jogging memories, but it felt like an uncanny kind of comfort, like it was from someone else’s life, like she had once viewed it through an opaque screen. Pulling her eyes away, she noticed that there were crumpled tissues everywhere. Katniss looked up at her, watery and sad. There was both an expectancy and a sense of shame on her tired face. Without saying anything, Johanna got up. The sheet-door fell closed in her wake, leaving Katniss alone again.

Katniss watched the sheet for a second, sniffed, and then slowly returned her gaze to the bright screen.

 

A minute later Johanna was back. She threw back the sheet and crawled in. She had taken off her shoes, her hair was freed of its tight top-knot and the pinkness that the cold brought to her face was starting to recede. Spinning around, she reached out into the open room and pulled a small cardboard carton, two spoons and a glass bottle that was almost full of amber liquid in behind her. Without a word, she snuggled up against Katniss’s side. She cracked open the bottle, took a long drink and held it tentatively out to Katniss, whose face was just barely visible, swathed as she was in such a voluptuous blanket. She wriggled her hands free and took it, a wavering smile on her face. When she was satisfied that this had been a good judgement, Johanna opened up the carton and took a large spoonful of the purple confection out. She could see Katniss watching her over the neck of the whiskey bottle as she ate it in small licks.

 

Aiming for a casual tone, Johanna hummed, “You know, blueberry ice cream is the only food from the Game days that doesn’t leave a bad taste in my mouth.”

Katniss didn’t respond, just dug her own spoon in, taking a grateful mouthful. Johanna thought she could feel some tension leave the blanket-mound at her side.

 

More silent minutes pass, them switching between whiskey and blueberry ice cream. Neither of them said anything, they just watched the movie. The memory of the memory of it came back to Johanna slowly. Being a child. Being happy. The feeling that these feelings didn’t belong to her grew stronger as the movie wore on. These memories didn’t belong to this Johanna, but a person she had once been. She took a larger mouthful of whiskey than she needed, ignored the burn.

Just as the main character—Johanna supposed it was the main character—had come to their enlightenment moment, she leaned back on her hands, making sure her thigh was still pressed against Katniss.

“Bad day?” she asked, trying to keep her voice soft. She knew there was a mocking edge to it, but it was a lighthearted one—the usual tone of their conversations.

All she received in response was a, “Mm.”

 

Another five minutes passed. Things were, as always, wrapping up nicely in the movie. Everyone was alive and well. Swelling music had started, there were no tears.

“Just, you know, dreams.” Katniss’s voice was small but the sound of tears was evident in it.

“Prim?”

The nod she got in response was minuscule. She didn’t say anything else. There was nothing she could say. Some days were just like this; some days were easier.

When the movie ended, Katniss struggled around, trying to reorient herself; she flexed her neck so that she could see Johanna clearly.

“This was Prim’s favourite movie. We saw it once, before my dad died. Then, after the Games, when we could afford to buy a TV set and a copy of it and we,” her voice hitched, “we would sit on the floor wrapped in blankets watching it. We would just watch it over and over again.

“She said it gave her hope. Like, if everything could be okay and feel like it did when we were kids, even if it was just for two hours, then it meant that there was still something to hope for. Fight for that feeling, or for moments like that.”

Tears were spilling in earnest now, rolling over her flushed cheeks. Johanna still said nothing, if there was anything she knew it was that conversations like these deserved reverence.

After a few heavy sobs, Katniss sucked a lungful of air in through her teeth. She then brushed the tears from her face and shook her head. When she raised her eyes to meet Johanna’s, they were filled with pain and loss and, inexplicably, love.

“You hate blanket forts,” she said with a sniff.

“Meh.” Johanna shrugged.

“You’re not good in enclosed places.”

Johanna smiled. Pushing herself forward, she planted a small kiss on Katniss’s forehead and murmured, “I’m fine.”

Katniss said nothing then, just opened her blanket, holding her arms open wide to Johanna. She, in turn, scooted closer and put her arm around Katniss’s waist, sighed into her hair.

“Love is weird like that.”


End file.
